


I Think I Love You

by Fruityloops



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Top Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityloops/pseuds/Fruityloops
Summary: Peter gets the wrong idea during a drive home from a Stark Expo event, and takes advantage of a drunk, semi-conscious Tony in the back of a limousine.





	I Think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your comments, kudos and subscribes. It's the knowledge that people are reading and appreciating which keeps me posting. I plan to return to my Holmes fic in a foreseeable future, but atm, I'm focusing on finally finishing and getting out some of the other fills I've played around with during my hiatus.
> 
> This is what I return with: a filthy Peter/Tony somnophilia fill. I've come across some fics with the same premise, but none where Peter rides Tony, so I decided to write it. See the end notes for the full prompt. 
> 
> Peter's age isn't mentioned. Obviously, I don't condone any of this stuff irl.

* * *

 

“Uh, Mr. Stark?”

Peter held his breath, staring down at the hand on his thigh.

Was he dreaming? Was this _actually_ happening?

He swallowed and heat rushed to his face when the hand gave him a light squeeze. 

It had been less than fifteen minutes since they’d entered the limousine. The Stark Expo event had gone well and Mr. Stark had been in a good mood, albeit a bit drunk by the end of it.

The drive back to Queens was long. Peter didn’t mind. Mr. Stark liked to indulge him when he’d had a few glasses. He would become over-affectionate and throw compliments left and right, and Peter cherished every rare moment he got to spend alone with his mentor.

Several times during the public arrangement, Mr. Stark’s hand had found Peter’s shoulder or arm, and he’d squeezed the limb with a reassuring smile and an uplifting comment, seemingly not aware of the effect his praise and touch had on Peter.

 _“You did great today, kid.”_  

Now, as he found himself looking down at the older man’s hand on his thigh, his eyes glinting at Peter in the darkness, he wasn’t entirely sure whether Mr. Stark had done it on purpose or not. 

If he held any romantic feelings for Peter, he knew the billionaire couldn’t openly express them. His public image was too important. People would raise questions about the age difference, maybe even try and paint Mr. Stark in a bad light over it. 

But here, in the darkened end of the limousine with the privacy barrier up, Peter’s dreams of Mr. Stark acknowledging him as something else than a student or child was coming to life right in front of him.  

_Play it cool Pete._

He moved a nervous hand to the other man’s thigh, looking up at him with an expression he hoped wasn’t too enthusiastic. “Mr. Stark?”

The man's face was hard to make out in the darkness. His eyes were half-lidded and he didn't answer, but he let out a content sound when Peter moved his hand up further between his parted legs.

“Mmh.”

Peter licked his dry lips and swallowed again.

“Do you - would you mind if I-“ his sweat-slicked hand found the other man’s crotch. “Do you want me to go on?”

Mr. Stark’s hips shifted and he leaned his upper back against the seat cushions with a small sigh, spreading his thighs further, as if saying “ _What the hell does this look like to you?_ ” and Peter felt his own dick shoot straight up at the gesture.  

”Uhm, okay then. Thank you, I mean - uh, great!” he breathed out as he fumbled with the other man's belt-buckle. _God_ , he was making a complete ass out of himself. For all of his fantasizing and preparing for _this exact scenario_ , he was such an obvious amateur.

Mr. Stark was nice enough not to comment on it. He simply pressed his crotch against Peter’s palm with another sound of encouragement, clearly impatient for him to quit jabbering and get on with it. 

The member beneath the suit pants was radiating heat to Peter’s hand when he stroked it through the fabric.

Once he managed to fully open Mr. Stark’s pants and pull down his underwear, he sat back, impossibly turned on by the sight of the half-hard cock in front of him, 

He had never touched another man’s dick or seen one up close like this in real life.

It was bigger than his own - circumcised he noted, as he ran a finger across the shaft in fascination. The head was a flush shade of red, and a tiny trail of precome protruded from the tip.

Peter's fingers shook as he worked his jeans open, and he bit down a groan when his fist closed around his own erection.  

The other man’s cock was warm and heavy in his palm, slowly rising once he pulled on them both simultaneously. 

Mr. Stark's small moans urged him on and Peter took it as a clue to move further.

He hurried out of his own pants, throwing them aside with his boxers to kneel between the other man's thighs on the limo floor.

He clutched the cock in front of him again and gave it a quick tug, sticking his tongue out to lap at the head and cover it with saliva, before taking it in his mouth and sucking inwards.

Mr. Stark’s back arched. The taste of cologne and sweat was sharp on his tongue, filling his mouth and nose as he took the cock in as far he could manage. He coughed and suppressed a gag once it reached the back of his throat.

Mr. Stark’s hips pushed against his face and an urgent groan sounded from above while a hand pawed at his shoulder. He moved back to breathe, gathering spit in the front of his mouth and giving the man above him a quick look of adoration, before taking a deep breath and moving in again.

The hand twitched up towards his hair, followed by another unintelligible sound of encouragement.   

Peter smiled inwardly, closed his eyes and focused on hollowing out his cheeks while pressing his tongue to the underside of the pulsating shaft as it nudged against the roof of his mouth, moving his hand down from the base to massage the soft sack underneath, like he’d seen porn stars do on his laptop screen late at night.

He knew he had little chance of measuring up to the many people Mr. Stark had been with, but he was going to show his mentor he was worth his time and troubles, that he could be _so much more_  to him than a starstruck charity-case. 

Mr. Stark was continuously moaning and rocking against him after a few minutes.

Peter was making sounds as well, muffled and needy while he tugged on himself to the rhythm of his own sloppy, sucking motions.

_Go easy. Don’t ruin it for yourself._

He felt as if he was seconds away from bursting already, and he moved his hand away to fist it in the fabric of Mr. Stark's pants.

He wouldn’t be able to live it down if he came before even getting properly started. Wouldn’t _that_ be embarrassing.  

Peter was going to make sure it was as good for Mr. Stark as it was for himself, and judging by the other man’s sounds and movements, he wasn’t doing a half-bad job so far.

The cock in front of him was fully hard and slick with spit and pre-come once he let it slip from his mouth. 

“One sec.” He ran a hand across his lower face, smearing the mess of drool there on his chin, and reached over with the other to rummage through his backpack. His hand found what it was searching for when it closed around a small, incurious bottle.

“I uh, I haven’t done this before, with anyone. So, you know, I’m clean.” He stumbled over the words as he removed the cap and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his shaking fingers.

He was grateful as all hell he'd decided to bring it for the trip. It wasn't like he brought this stuff around with him 24/7, Peter wasn't _that_ opportunistic. But a big event meant meeting a lot of new people, and more importantly, he'd known there would be alcohol followed by a long drive back in the limo. And maybe, just maybe, _this time_  Mr. Stark would look at him differently - see something in Peter he hadn't before.

He hadn't dared to actually believe it'd ever happen, but if Cap had taught him anything in those cheesy educational videos they kept showing in class, it was to never give up and _always stay confident._  

He covered the cock in front of him with the cool liquid and moved up to place his legs on each side of the other man, straddling him as he reached back and spread himself to insert a lube-coated finger. 

The preparation was done with care, like he’d practiced at home. He had only experimented with smaller toys, things he could easily conceal from his aunt, not nearly the length or girth of the dick below him, but he was eager to experience the real deal. 

He pushed another finger in and bit his lower lip from the strain as it sank to the knuckle. Mr. Stark's hips shifted beneath him while he worked himself open, adding a third finger and spreading them as far as he considered safe. 

Once he felt properly stretched out, he moved them back and reached behind him to guide the awaiting cock to his entrance.  

His opening clung to the slick head when he began lowering himself.

Mr. Stark was leaned back far across his seat. A soft moan left his lips as Peter sank down an inch.

There was a slight burn at first, and he shifted on top of the other man to spread his legs wider, feeling his muscles stretch and strain around the cock trying to push its way into him. He grit his teeth and shoved down with an internal curse.  _Come on._ He didn’t want to embarrass himself further in front of Mr. Stark.

_Come on. You can do it. Come on!_

There was an abrupt ‘plop’ and Peter gasped as he felt the other man enter him completely,

“Guh!”

He held himself there for what felt like several minutes, panting and heaving, hands digging into the front of Mr. Stark’s designer suit, his clammy face pressed against the older man’s neck, inhaling the sweet smell of expensive cologne and alcohol that radiated from the skin.

After a while of shifting around, clenching and un-clenching, he began to feel accustomed to the intrusion inside of him, and he sucked in air and pushed down again, closing his eyes tightly with another curse as it briefly hit the spot he was aiming for.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” He let out a high-pitched, unmanly squeal at the sensation.

It was completely different from doing it with a toy. 

Mr. stark was warm and filling him to a point where it almost hurt, touching parts of him Peter had never managed to reach on his own, and the feel of it was both alien and incredible.

There was no competition.

It was, hands down, the _hottest damn_ thing he'd ever experienced in his life.  

He lifted himself a few inches, steadying his legs and inhaling sharply, before going down again.

The cock twitched and pushed up against the cluster of nerves inside of him, rubbing against the sensitive spot with small, urgent jerks that sent jolts of heat to his midsection. His own erection was pressed against Mr. Stark’s lower stomach, sliding across the patterned fabric of the other man's dress shirt and leaving a damp trail as Peter began actively riding him.

Mr. Stark’s hand fluttered across his seat, and Peter took it in his own to intertwine their fingers and guide it around him so it was cradling him from behind.

Soon, the cock was pumping into him in fast successions. He was practically bouncing up and down in the older man's lap, and he held on tight with a muffled groan while sweat trickled down his back and dampened his shirt. The leather of the seats clung to his skin. Waves of pure bliss rolled through his body, and he felt his insides seize up at a particularly well-placed thrust. 

He came without touching himself, spilling across Mr. Stark’s abdomen, clamping down in small, internal spasms as he panted out the other's name.

“Mr. Stark, I- _ugh_ , _Tony!_ ”

He felt the man's balls tighten and pull up beneath him, and he readied himself in anticipation.  

A few seconds later, Mr. stark jerked up in his seat with a strangled yell, followed by several spurts of warm liquid shooting into him.

The body beneath Peter went completely rigid. Mr. Stark's breath hitched, and the cock made a few, final twitches before going still. Peter slumped on top of the other man's heaving chest with a satisfied sigh, boneless and spent from the aftermath of his orgasm.

The hand in Peter’s was trembling, slowly untangling itself from his fingers to grasp at the back of his damp shirt.

 _“_ Pete?”

His name was croaked out, and Peter looked up into Mr. Stark's wide, glazed-over eyes. He lifted his head to plant a sloppy kiss on the man's jaw, clenching down on the softening cock buried inside of him as he blurted out the words he’d wanted to say ever since meeting his mentor.  

“I think I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about jumping to conclusions at the drop of a hat (hand?), I guess Peter missed the PSA where Cap explains consent and safe sex :/ Whether Tony was horrified by the end, or just surprised, is up to reader imagination.
> 
> Full prompt: Tony and Peter are being driven home from a Stark Expo event in a limo. Tony is drunk, so drunk he's half-asleep. VirginPeter is crushing hard on Tony and gets the wrong idea when Tony's hand coincidentally falls on his thigh.
> 
> Cue Peter unknowingly taking advantage of a drunk, semi-conscious Tony, topping him from the bottom, so into it he doesn't notice Tony isn't fully aware. Doesn't matter if Tony would consent to having sex with Peter under other circumstances, Peter thinks he's awake and consenting, but Tony isn't.  
> \--------------------
> 
> Thank you for being so patient with me <3


End file.
